A method of this type is generally known in the art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,330. This patent publication relates to a coating device for applying crumbing substance, which comprises fresh breadcrumbs, which are more likely to form lumps than ordinary crumbs, to food products. In one embodiment of this known device, a continuous layer is formed on the conveying part of an endless conveyor belt from coating material which is returned by the return part of the endless conveyor belt. The returned coating material drops through the conveyor belt just ahead of a reversing roll as a result of the distance between the return part of the conveyor belt and the guide plate below it being increased. At that location, the coating material accumulates in a space which is delimited by the said reversing roll, on the one hand, and a separately driven pushing roll which is arranged at a certain distance therefrom, on the other hand, and at the sides by the housing. This driven pushing roll rotates in an opposite direction to the reversing roll, so that the effect of the two means that the coating material is pushed upward through the opening between the reversing roll and the driven pushing roll, and is then entrained by the conveying part, thus forming a continuous layer.
Although it is stated in this publication that the effects of the reversing roll and/or that of the pushing roll do not cause any deterioration in the coating material, there is nevertheless still some crushing of the coating material between the rolls and the housing and between the different rolls on account of the compressive forces exerted on the coating material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and device for forming a layer of this type in which crushing of this type is reduced further.